Deep Hunger For Blood part 2
by Becky
Summary: The second part. Goku races through Luke's castle to save Chi Chi....but....


'I can't let anything happen to Chi Chi, I can't', Goku thought softly, he began to fly faster towards the castle. 

"Master Luke, I have a little surprise for you," Simon said, smiling, "Men, bring her in!" 

Four henchmen dragged in a screaming Chi Chi, snickering. Master Luke turned around, facing his bride-to-be, he smiled. He appraoched Chi Chi slowly, smirking. His face was inches from her's, he looked her up and down cautiously, admiring her beauty and her slender body. 

"You're quite beautiful," he smiled. Chi Chi backed away in fear, but she had to admit he was quite attractive. Before she could react, Luke quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Chi Chi yelped in surprise, and pulled away in disgust when she felt his tongue in her mouth. Luke snickered, giving Simon a sign of approval. Simon smiled. 

"Go get her dressed," he said. Simon nodded, and motioned to his henchmen to carry Chi Chi away. Chi Chi screamed, kicking and punching, but to no advail. 

"What are you doing to do with me?!" She yelled, angry. 

"I'm going to make you my bride," he said smiling, "tonight you'll have the blood of a vampire running through your veins, and we'll spend the rest of eternity together, ruling, getting whatever you want. Sounds seductive, eh?" 

Chi Chi screamed in anger, "I'm already married! Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't marry a man like you! Once my husband finds you, you'll pay, you no good bastard!" 

Luke snickered, "If he tries to fight me, he'll pay." He approached Chi Chi once again, grabbing her chin, and turning her head to the side. He looked at her neck, his eyes wide with hunger. He could almost taste her blood... 

Meanwhile outside the castle... Two guards were standing outside the door, their guns at ease. They were wearing Saiya-Jin like armor that covered their shoulders, white glovesd, and black spandex. They sighed. Guarding was never fun, because no one ever tried to invade their castle. One of the guards jumped when he heard a noise. 

"Hey, did you hear that? It sounded like someone stepping on a twig," one of the guards said, tense. 

The other guard paused, "I didn't hear anything." 

The guard laughed, "Must be my imagination again. Man." 

Before he could say anything else, he screamed as he felt a fist slam into his stomach. He coughed up blood. The other guard cried out in horror, but was also knocked out. Goku stood over the unconscious guards, an idea soon popped into his head. He smiled, dragging one of the guards behind a bush. He took off his clothes, and folded them on the ground. He took off the guard's armor and spandex, putting them on himself. He smiled, and ran into the castle. 

"I'm coming Chi Chi. I'm coming." 

Chi Chi sighed, she was now wearing a blood-red dress, it was tight and revealing, but it did look nice. Simon entered the room, handing her a glass of water. 

"Drink this, it will make you feel better," he said, handing her the glass. 

"I don't want to do this," she whispered, "I don't want to betray Goku. I'd rather die." 

Simon smirked. Chi Chi sighed, raising the glass to her lips, drinking it. She then relized how thirsty she was. She drink it all down. Suddenly, her eyes widened, her eyes turned blue, she looked dazed. Simon laughed, taking the empty cup out of Chi Chi's hand. 

"There now Sweetheart," he said, "now since you're drugged, it'll be easier for Luke to-" 

The henchmen ran in, "Is she ready?" 

"Yes," Simon said, "bring her downstairs, it's time." 

"Damn it, this castle is a maze!" Goku yelled, running through the dark castle. He tripped over something, falling to the ground, he cursed at himself as he climbed to his feet. He turned around, facing several women in dresses. One lady winked at him, smiling. 

"Hey mister," she said, smiling. 

"You're kinda cute. No, make that handsome," the other lady said, smiling seductively. 

"Look I'm sorry but my wife-" 

"Wife? Oh," the lady smiled, "I always wanted to fool around with a married man." 

Goku looked at her, confused. The lady approached him, opening her mouth. Suddenly, two long, sharp fangs extended from her teeth. She walked towards him, her arsm extended, trying to reach him. Goku backed away from her, nervous. He cried out as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, he could feel the other lady's hot breath against his neck. She also extended her fangs, and made an attempt to bite Goku's neck, but he quickly dodged her, batting her arms away. He ran off, but he soon found himself surrounded by female vampires. 

"Get away!" He cried. One of the vampires leapt at him, her arms extended. Goku quickly dodged her, but one of the others struck Goku, causing him to fly into a nearby wall, collasping to the ground. He was amazed by their extroadinary power, before he could react, one of the vampires was on top of him, staring at his neck hungrily. Goku was pinned down and confused as she brought her fangs closer and closer to his jugglar vein, her mouth watering. Goku immediately regained his senses and pushed her off. He hovered into the air, above the female vampires, where they couldn't reach him. He knew he couldn't waste anymore time, he had to find his wife. He flew off, waving to the vampires, who were cursing him and yelling at him to come back. He flew faster, determined to find his Chi Chi. He suddenly winced when he felt a huge power, an evil power. 

"Wow," Goku said to himself, "that is one hell of a power." He flew faster. 

Luke waited patiently in his throne room. He was dressed in a tuxedo, which was covered by his black cape. He smiled once he saw Chi Chi walking towards him, with dead flowers in her hands. Her eyes were still wide and blue, Luke instantly realized that she was drugged. A red vail covered her face, Simon held her hand as they slowly approached him. Once Chi Chi was standing next to Luke, he smiled and pulled her vail away, admiring her face. He held her hand, and with his other he turned her head gently, staring at her neck. 

"Chi Chi!" Goku screamed as he ran faster, he knew something was going on. He blasted a door open, revealing Luke's throne room. He gasped as he saw Luke open his mouth, which was filled with two long fangs. He slowly drifted towards her neck, his mouth watering. Goku screamed in horror and flew towards them. "Chi Chi! What are you doing?" 

Luke bit into her neck, Chi Chi didn't even wince. Goku stopped, horrified. Then he looked at Luke, who was feasting on her. Goku's expression of terror turned into one of fury. Chi Chi's eyes suddenly closed and she fell to the ground, limp. Goku's eyes widened. Was she...dead? Luke laughed. 

"Ah yes, she is dead to answer your question. She's just slowly transforming....into one of us. She's with our kind now, she's my mate now. I suggest you go home and forget about her." 

Goku's pupils widened and he could feel his heat beating quickly. He screamed in rage as he transformed in Super Siaya-Jin, he flew at Luke, his fist pulled back. 

"You're going to pay DEARLY!" 

Luke smiled, "The only one that is going to pay, is you." He stood there, smiling. 

Goku screamed in pain as he fist hit Luke's chest, which was hard of muscle. He stood there, uneffected. Goku cursed and attacked him again, only to get beaten up. Simon laughed and cheered on Luke, who was slowly approaching Goku. Goku climbed to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth, sneering. He then spread his legs, and began to power up. His muscles bulged, becoming monstrous. His blonde hair had a slight green tint to it, and he grew slightly taller. His pupils disappeared, leaving only whiteness. He sneered, finishing his power-up. He had transformed into Ultra Super Siaya-Jin. (Note: Ultra SSJ is the form Brolly has when he's extremely muscular and has no pupils. Goku and Future Trunks has both achieved this level while training in the Room Of Spirit And Time, but never used the level since) "I'd like to see you win now," He flew at Luke, gathering a ki blast in his large hand. He threw it at Luke, and it hit. An explosion occured, while Goku and Simon had to cover their eyes. The light slowly died down, and the dust settled. Luke's tuxedo and cape were ripped to shreds. Luke's face was covered in blood. Other than that, he appeared to stil be fine! 

"Oh, you're going to pay now," Luke sneered, his eyes glowing red. Goku entered his fighting stance, his eyes full of rage. 'He's going to pay for what he did to Chi Chi, he's going to pay'. 

Will Goku ever defeat Luke? Is Chi Chi really a vampire now? Find out in part 3! 


End file.
